


Culmination

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [9]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy drives to L.A. for a long weekend with Charlie and Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culmination

Billy drummed on the steering wheel and glanced at his watch, even though the hands hadn't moved appreciably since the last time he looked. He was hurtling toward LA at top speed, but to him it felt like he was barely moving. As soon as the long weekend had started, he'd tossed his bag in his car and peeled out. The guys in Fugitive Recovery had started needling him about this secret girl he was keeping out in California, and he just smiled, making some kind of crude joke, and let them think what they wanted. Truth was, he was itching to see Don and Charlie again. After all that had happened with the end of their last visit, his reckless drive to LA in the middle of the night, and their subsequent day of makeup and soul-soothing sex, he longed to spend some real time with them.  
  
Smirking to himself, he nursed the hope he'd be able to get Charlie to give himself up to him. He loved being inside Don, loved watching Don inside Charlie and vice versa, but being inside Charlie had been a forbidden fruit he'd hardly dared to hope to taste. Until now.   
  
He looked at his watch again, putting a little more pressure on the gas pedal and putting his badge in plain sight, just in case he got pulled over. Don and Charlie were due to meet him after work in the restaurant/bar of his hotel, though everyone else thought they were leaving town for the weekend. The last thing he wanted to be was late.  
  
Charlie had appreciated the time alone with Don, but he was looking forward to seeing Billy again. Truth be told, he was a little anxious, too. He wanted the three of them to be together and he'd finally realized part of what had bothered him about the last time. They'd been more like couples who happened to have a third person there rather than acting as though all three of them were together. He was still trying to figure out how to explain that.  
  
Don was lost in his own thoughts as he and Charlie walked from his car into the lobby of Billy's hotel. He'd been looking forward to this since almost the moment Billy had driven away. He loved his time with Charlie, always would, but he felt like a kid who'd been promised the one present his heart had always desired but then had to wait for his birthday to arrive.  
  
Besides, a little distanced now from the pain and confusion of forming this new dynamic between them, Don wanted to take their relationship out for a spin. An image of Billy fucking him as he fucked Charlie flitted through his mind and he fought the flush back down again. Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, he looked around, face splitting into a huge grin as he spotted blue eyes smirking at him from across the room. Grabbing Charlie around the shoulders, he made his way over.  
  
Charlie grinned and gave Billy a tight hug. He couldn't do anything else, not in public. They made small talk in the elevator up to the room; Billy bitched about the traffic, Don and Charlie offering their own comments about getting around in LA.  
  
Charlie waited until the door to the hotel room was safely shut before asking in his most innocent voice, "So, dinner first or are we just going straight to the fucking?"  
  
"How about room service?" Billy growled, pushing Charlie against the nearest wall and claiming his mouth, needing that first hit of Charlie's taste to quell the screaming need in his blood. He heard Don's low chuckle and a second later felt him wrap around his back, arms around his waist, lips on his neck. He turned his head, capturing Don's mouth, giving it the same treatment he'd just given Charlie, but still not backing up from the wall. "Hi," he said, pecking Don and Charlie's lips in turn after the kiss was broken, finally letting Charlie off the hook.  
  
"Hi," Don and Charlie replied in unison, earning a chuckle from Billy.   
  
Don leaned over Billy's shoulder and gave Charlie a quick kiss.   
  
"Glad you're here," Charlie said, caressing Billy's cheek lightly. "We've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you, too," Billy said softly, letting his fingers caress Charlie's throat, his other hand finding Don's hip. "Floored it almost the whole way." He grinned, backing up at last and letting Charlie stand, smirking as he straightened his shirt.   
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving, and I have no intention of leaving the room for the rest of the weekend, so I say we eat now."  
  
Charlie grinned. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea. We'll need to keep our strength up, after all."  
  
Don just smiled and nodded, grabbing Charlie around the waist and kissing him firmly before following Billy out of the room. They headed to the restaurant downstairs, none of them wanting to be very far from the hotel room once the meal was done. Privately, all of them knew getting through the meal at all was going to be sheer torture. They traded small talk until they'd placed their orders.  
  
"So," Billy started, taking a sip of his water, "did you two get things sorted out?" Things had still felt just a little off when he'd left a month ago, and he wanted to make sure they'd ironed out any remaining issues before he took them to bed again.  
  
"More or less," Charlie said, shrugging. He couldn't promise that he'd never feel insecure again, especially when it was Don and Billy, but the major stuff seemed to have been worked out.  
  
"Good, I'm glad," Billy said, his hand finding Charlie's knee under the table. He let it linger for just a few moments, toying with the muscle and waiting for Charlie's eyes to droop just a little in pleasure before drawing back.  
  
"Can't promise I won't feel...things," he said, aware they were in public. "But I really don't think it'll be that bad this time."  
  
"And that's fine, Charlie," Don reassured him. "What ever you feel, we'll work through it. Right, Billy?" Don looked at him significantly.  
  
Billy smiled and nodded. "Absolutely." This was clearly a conversation Don and Charlie had had several times. Their food arrived and Billy dug in immediately. He hadn't stopped at all on his way into town and he was ravenous. He prompted Charlie, getting them to talk about their latest projects and cases, wanting their familiar banter to wash over him.  
  
Charlie chatted about the progress on his cognitive research, ignoring the occasional looks of amusement that Billy and Don exchanged.   
  
"Just be glad he's this enthusiastic about other things, too," Don murmured.   
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Billy laughed out loud, feeling comfortable and relaxed at last, just being around them. He looked at Don and Charlie smiling at each other, picking up the threads of a conversation they'd apparently been having earlier that day, and he spared a second to think about how perfect their love really was. And how lucky he was they'd given some of it to him. A smile of contentment passed across his face, and he wished they weren't out in public so he could lean over and kiss them.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Don said, nudging him out of his reverie.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, just thinking happy thoughts," Billy said, running his feet along their calves a moment. Privately, he was a little surprised the teasing imp had yet to make an appearance, but wouldn't admit it was concerning him, just a little.  
  
Charlie was startled out of his discussion by Billy's foot on his calf. He faltered and then picked up the thread again, but now he was more aware of his company, not quite so lost in the realm of numbers. So as he talked he reached under the table and set his hand on Billy's knee, almost immediately starting to inch it upward.  
  
Billy grinned. That was better. He put a hand on Don's knee, just resting it there, while his eyes caressed Charlie's skin, tracing the curve of his mouth and the line of his jaw. Leaning over a little, but not enough so Charlie would have to stop what he was doing he murmured to Don, "How long do you think we should let him go before we haul him back upstairs?"  
  
"Give him a few more minutes. We still have to pay the bill," Don replied, grinning, covering Billy's hand with his and squeezing.  
  
"I sense I'm being mocked," Charlie said lightly, squeezing Billy's thigh. "Is that right, gentlemen?"  
  
"Not mocked, toyed with," Don purred, leaning forward as far as he could and just letting his fingers brush Charlie's knee. "Are you ready to go upstairs?"  
  
"I don't know, I have all these other theories I could discuss," he said, grinning.  
  
Billy rolled his eyes, putting his room number on the bill and tossing the folder on the table. He stood, his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Come on," he growled, bending down to whisper in Charlie's ear, "before I do something we're not going to be able to talk our way out of."  
  
Charlie shivered. "That a promise?" he murmured back. "Got all sorts of indecent things planned, do you?"  
  
"Come upstairs with me and find out," Billy growled, fingers teasing the hairs at the bottom of Charlie's neck. Don sat back in his chair, just watching with an amused expression, but hoping this test of wills ended soon. He badly needed to get his brother behind a locked door, preferably naked, as soon as possible.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way." He grinned. "You coming, Don?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," Don replied, following the two of them to the elevators.  
  
The three of them fidgeted on the way up, the walk down the hall seeming to take forever. At last Billy had the door open and Don pushed Charlie through, not bothering to wait until the door had really closed to pull him against his body and claim his mouth in a long searing kiss.  
  
Charlie whimpered and wrapped himself around Don's body. He was always going to need that little bit of reassurance before and after. He reached blindly for Billy, wanting to draw him in.  
  
Billy came gladly, eagerly, wrapping himself around Charlie's back and kissing his neck. His hands rested on Don's arms, effectively trapping Charlie between them. He opened his eyes, wanting to see Don, to know what he looked like as Charlie responded to his touches. One hand slid down Charlie's side to rest at his waist, thumb just teasing the skin above his jeans.  
  
Charlie shivered and grinned. Big kitty cats about to play with their mouse.   
  
He kissed Don again but gently pushed back against Billy, too. Then he turned his head, offering Don his neck while he claimed Billy's mouth.  
  
Groaning a little, Billy claimed Charlie's mouth, reveling in the combined taste of the two men on his tongue. His fingers slipped a little further under Charlie's shirt, still just teasing at the skin.  
  
Don grinned, obediently nibbling on Charlie's neck. Charlie was clearly on to them, and he started thinking of new twists he could add to keep all of them interested. Stepping out of his shoes, he maneuvered the three of them over to the bed. It didn't matter they were still clothed. He didn't want to worry about being able to remain standing any longer.  
  
Charlie let himself fall onto the bed, twisting so he could face Billy, already nipping at his neck even as he linked Don's right hand with his. He pulled Don's hand under his shirt, wanting to feel that familiar warmth on his skin.  
  
"God Charlie," Billy groaned, letting his head fall back and giving Charlie access. He pulled Charlie close to him, hand caressing where their hands were joined before moving to his hip, sliding his hands along his ass and squeezing. "Too many clothes," he grunted, shoving his hand into the loose waistband of Charlie's jeans and scratching lightly at the skin.  
  
Charlie shuddered and licked along Billy's neck.   
  
"Yes," Don agreed, voice low and husky. He caught Billy's eye before he slowly peeled off Charlie's shirt, giving Billy more skin to play with. He could take this slow, draw it out for all of them. He knew Billy loved Charlie's whimpers and pleas just as much as he does.  
  
"Mmm, read my mind, Don," Billy smirked, fastening his mouth to the juncture of Charlie's neck and shoulder, nipping with his teeth and then soothing with his tongue. He encouraged Charlie's hands to encircle his waist as he shifted as close to him as he could get, mouth teasing Charlie's skin as one hand reached for Don. He yanked at the shirt tucked into Don's jeans, wanting to get to his skin.  
  
"Billy," Don exhaled softly, helping him tug at his shirt but not making any move yet to help him remove it.   
  
Charlie licked and sucked at whatever skin was available to him, panting lightly, the heat from being pressed between two such solid bodies making his skin glisten already with sweat.  
  
Billy grinned and slowly got Charlie turned. Charlie grinned at Don and immediately claimed a fierce kiss before yanking his shirt over his head and giving him a wicked grin.  
  
Don shivered a little in the hotel room's cool air. Determinedly, he claimed Charlie's mouth, devouring its heat before reaching for Coop's shirt. Somehow, it seemed he always managed to stay clothed the longest and one day he was going to figure out how he managed it.   
  
Taking the hint, Billy broke off nibbling on Charlie's neck and stripped his shirt. His large hand teased the hairs on Charlie's chest, following the trail down across his stomach, and sliding into his pants. The tip of his fingers just grazed the head of Charlie's cock, making his hips jerk.  
  
Charlie moaned, then whimpered when he heard Don's low chuckle. "I think he liked that, Coop. Didn't you, Charlie?" But before he could answer Don's mouth covered his again, tongue demanding entrance just as blunt fingers grazed the head of his cock once more.  
  
"I think he wasn't the only one," Billy quipped, letting his fingers tease the head again before withdrawing his hand and going to work on Charlie's belt and the fly of his jeans. Every movement of his wrist brought his knuckles into contact with Don's stomach, teasing the skin.  
  
Don shuddered and groaned and Charlie would have given Don a smug grin if he hadn't been squirming and whimpering himself. "Looks so good like that," he murmured to Billy.  
  
Billy grinned into Charlie's skin, working his jeans open and dipping his hand into the fold of his boxers, stroking his cock languidly. "Mmm, you both do. Do you have any idea how crazy you two make me?"  
  
Don watched his brother writhe under Billy's ministrations, listened to him moan and grinned wolfishly. "About as crazy as the two of you make me."  
  
"Sounds about right," Billy replied, stroking Charlie once more before moving his hand to Don's belt and repeating the process.  
  
Charlie shuddered at Don's low moans of pleasure and he pushed back against Billy, wanting him to feel some of the pleasure that he and Don were feeling.  
  
Billy pushed forward, rubbing lightly along Charlie's spine, knowing he would feel his erection through the denim of their jeans. "There's so much I want to do to you, Charlie," he growled in his ear, voice low but knowing Don could still hear. "Wanna tie you to the bed, tease you, make you arch and whine and beg for me and Don. Wanna see you so close to breaking, so needy and open. Wanna take my time with you, open you to me slowly. Wanna know how it feels to be deep inside you, wrapped around me, hot, tight. Wanna hear you begging for me."  
  
Don sucked in a sharp breath, muscles going taut, and Billy paused, looking up at him. He took a deep breath, then another, forcing himself to relax.  
  
"God yes," Charlie said, whimpering. "But I need Don there, too. Need him to be an active participant, not just watching from the sidelines," he said quietly, watching Don closely.  
  
"Good," Billy purred, letting his tongue trace Charlie's ear, "because I want that, too."  
  
Charlie shivered, but didn't let himself lose his focus on his brother. "Don?"  
  
Clearing his throat, Don looked from Billy to Charlie. These were the only two men he'd ever loved, more than that, the only two people he'd ever given his heart to. It was somehow right and proper that they should be together. Plus, he never could deny Charlie something he wanted. Cupping Charlie's face in his hands, he kissed him tenderly. "I'm right here with you, buddy, all the way. Whatever you need."  
  
Charlie returned the kiss, just as tender. He leaned forward to hug Don tightly, whispering, "It doesn't hurt so bad, after." But it would still be hard for Don, hell, might still be hard for him. But the relationship between the three of them would be the stronger for it.  
  
Don squeezed Charlie tight, kissing him again quickly before meeting Billy's eyes again. "Which bag are your toys in?" he asked.  
  
"The one on the dresser," Billy replied, grabbing Don's wrist as he stood. "Don, are you sure about this?"  
  
"I'm sure," Don replied, tilting Billy's chin up and kissing him softly, tenderly. "And don't think because you're fucking Charlie now that it gets you off the hook for fucking me later," he growled.  
  
Billy laughed, pulling Don in for another kiss. "Deal." He returned to Charlie's skin as Don rooted through the bag for the scarves. He pulled the cuffs out, too, but put them aside for later. They were his and he wanted them to be used only on him.  
  
"I get to play then, too, right?" He wanted to be more active than last time.   
  
"You get to play then, too," Billy assured him, kissing his temple. He tweaked a nipple and urged Charlie's legs apart, slipping his hand in to stroke him again. He moaned and let his eyes fall half closed in pleasure. "Look at him, Don. Look at how he's offering himself."  
  
"God," Don breathed, returning to the bed with an assortment of toys, including a scarf. "Beautiful." Bending down, he kissed Charlie deeply, urging him further up the bed, noting with a touch of amusement that Billy held on to his jeans and underwear as he moved, stripping him efficiently. Climbing over his brother, Don bound Charlie to the bed, sliding two fingers under the knot to be sure it wasn't too tight.   
  
Billy met Don at the foot of the bed again, kissing each other affectionately, removing their remaining clothes. With a quirk of his eyebrow, Billy looked at his former partner and said, "Ready to play?"  
  
"Always," Don said, grinning.   
  
Charlie smiled at the obvious affection between the two men then shivered as they both turned toward him with heat in their eyes.  
  
Billy easily located the edible body paint among the toys Don had brought over and squirted a generous amount onto his palm. He considered his canvas a moment before turning to Don. "You want top half or bottom half this time?"  
  
Quirking his head to the side Don considered. "Hmm... I don't know. How about you take left and I'll take right?"  
  
"That works," Billy nodded, climbing on the bed at last, running a painted finger around Charlie's nipple and following it directly with his tongue. "Yep, good as I remember it."  
  
Charlie let his head fall back and he moaned. "Guys are going to torture me to death, aren't you?"  
  
"That is the general plan," Don said, nibbling on freshly painted skin.  
  
"Well, maybe not death, Don," Billy amended. "Incoherency, definitely." He smiled wickedly, using two fingers to paint a long stripe up Charlie's side, shoulder to hip, his tongue making broad, sweeping strokes as he worked his way up, eyes riveted to Charlie's face.  
  
Charlie made little gasping moaning sounds, eyelids fluttering.   
  
"Somehow I don't think you mind the torture much," Billy smirked.   
  
Charlie moaned a little more loudly, tugging at his restraints. "Want to taste," he managed. He didn't care who it was, he wanted to taste skin, wanted to lick and suck.  
  
"Greedy," Billy smirked.  
  
"And demanding," Don replied, putting the small bottle of paint on the side table and kneeling to hover over his brother. "If you're a very good boy, I might let you suck on my cock while Coop fucks that pretty ass of yours. Would you like that?" His tone was light, teasing, playful.  
  
Charlie licked his lips. "God yes," he said hoarsely. "Please. Now kiss me!" He was demanding again but he couldn't help it. He wanted that taste, wanted Don to claim him.  
  
Don quirked an eyebrow, tempted to make Charlie wait, but the need and desperation on his face made it impossible. He crushed his mouth to Charlie's, shoving his tongue inside, owning him, possessing him completely. Dimly, he heard Billy groan and felt Charlie shudder beneath him, his moan turning into a wail. Don broke the kiss, turning just long enough to see that Billy had painted Charlie's cock and was now sucking off every molecular trace of it, Charlie's cock disappearing between wet, pink, swollen lips. It was Don's turn to groan, and he quickly reclaimed Charlie's mouth.  
  
Charlie sucked on Don's tongue like it was a lifeline, hands pulling at his restraints as he automatically tried to put his hands on Don and Billy. Billy's mouth was wickedly talented, the wet heat almost too much to bear.  
  
Billy could feel Charlie's muscles quiver under his hands, feel the tension in his balls, and with one last hard suck, he backed off. Sliding up his body, Billy licked imaginary traces of paint off Charlie's skin, finally coming to rest at Charlie's neck. His tongue traced the sensitive ridge of his ear before he whispered, voice deep and husky, "God you are so beautiful. So open and wanton. Need you. Wanna be inside you when I make you come."  
  
Charlie shuddered and broke the kiss with Don with a last lick at his lips before turning his head slightly to face Billy. "Yes," he whispered, voice just as husky. "Please."  
  
Don leaned back, grabbing the lubricant from its usual place, and putting it in Billy's hand. He ignored the way his fingers shook just a little.   
  
But Billy noticed. He grabbed Don's hand, squeezing it affectionately. "Don? Do you want to...?" He lifted the bottle at him but Don shook his head.  
  
"No, you go ahead," he cleared his throat. "I have other things I need Charlie for at the moment."  
  
Smirking, Billy pulled Don to him, kissing him tenderly. "I'll take good care of him. I promise," he whispered.  
  
Don stroked a hand down Billy's cheek. "I know you will." He returned to Charlie's skin, licking and sucking at his neck and chest as Billy slicked his fingers and dropped them between his legs.  
  
Charlie shivered. Suddenly everything seemed very real. He still wanted this, but he also needed to be free to move, free to reach out and hold Don close if either of them needed it. "Don, could you untie me?" he asked softly.  
  
Billy paused, waiting for Don to do as Charlie asked, helping him lower his hands and rub feeling back into his arms. "We don't have to, Charlie," he said softly, offering him a chance to say no, just in case his yes had been too quick in the heat of the moment.  
  
Charlie reached out and pulled Billy to him, cupping his face gently. "I do want this," he said firmly, giving Billy a gentle kiss. "But I also want Don to hold my hand. Literally. And that was going to be kind of awkward in that position. No regrets," he insisted, running his thumb across Billy's sweet mouth.  
  
Billy smiled, sucking Charlie's thumb between his teeth and teasing the pad gently with his thumb a moment before returning to his task.   
  
Stretching out next to him, their bodies pressed against each other, Don took his hand, kissing the knuckles lightly. "I love you, Charlie."  
  
"I love you, too," Charlie said quietly. He leaned in for a kiss, gentle and tender. He squeezed Don's hand and tried not to stiffen when he felt Billy touch the outside of his entrance. But it was okay, it was Billy, Billy whom he loved and who would no more hurt him than Don would.  
  
Don watched both men as best as he could, looking for any sign he should put a stop to this. But Billy was slow, gently pushing one finger in and sliding it out, letting Charlie adjust to it. The second and third fingers soon followed and Don felt Charlie's grip on his hand start to relax. Leaning over, he nibbled at Charlie's chest, teeth pulling on a nipple and making him gasp.  
  
Charlie whimpered and moaned as Don and Cooper assaulted his body with sensation. It was hard to keep still, to not push back on Cooper's fingers. He tugged Don up, away from his nipple so he could give him a tender kiss. _Still mine, and I'm still yours_.  
  
Don returned the kiss, just as tender. _Mine, yours_.   
  
At last, Billy removed his fingers from Charlie, kissing the inside of his thigh as he waited. He needed Charlie's attention, wanted to know Charlie was with _him_ , too. Positioning himself between Charlie's legs, he just barely nudged at the cleft of Charlie's ass.  
  
Charlie looked down, reaching for Billy's hand to draw him up the length of his body so he could give him his own tender kiss. "Love you," he said quietly.  
  
"Love you," Billy replied, stroking a hand down his cheek, reassured. He kissed his way down Charlie's stomach as he repositioned himself, nudging at Charlie's entrance again and guiding himself in slowly but steadily. Once sheathed deep inside his body, Billy dropped his head between his shoulders and moaned.  
  
Charlie used his free hand to stroke Billy's back, his touch gentle at first. He squeezed Don's hand and whispered, "Billy."  
  
"God Charlie. You feel so good," Billy gasped. "So amazing." He pulled most of the way out, sliding back in slowly.   
  
Don grinned, knowing exactly what Billy was feeling. That tight heat, those muscles clenching around him, milking him so sweetly. "He's perfect, isn't he?" he purred. "So sweet. How long have you wanted him Billy?"  
  
"God," he groaned, "since I saw him that day, water dripping off his hair, eyes drooping in ecstasy from the coffee. So delicious."  
  
Nodding, Don pushed up, claiming Billy's mouth. He stretched out next to Charlie again, kissing him deeply. It was hard, yes, hard to listen to Billy's name fall from Charlie's lips like that, but it made him just want Charlie more.  
  
Charlie moaned and arched, trying to find the right rhythm. It was different from Don's and he had to focus a little more to find it. When Don broke the kiss Charlie moaned his brother's name, his hand tightening on Billy's back. Still there, still with them both.  
  
The sounds dripping out of Charlie ran straight through Billy and he upped his pace, pushing a little harder into him, still taking his time, wanting to experience everything he could.  
  
Charlie licked his lips and moaned again, tugging on Don's arm. "Don. Said--said I could--god!" he arched as Billy nudged at his prostate.  
  
Grinning, Don leaned down, nibbling on his shoulder and purring in his ear. "Mmm, yes, but I said only if you were a good boy. And good boys know what word they have to say to get what they want. How badly do you want to suck my cock, Charlie?"  
  
Charlie shuddered and moaned in frustration. "Please! Please, Don!"  
  
He kissed Charlie, hard and fierce, before crawling up the bed and curling against the pillows, offering himself to Charlie. He stroked Charlie's hair, needing to touch him, even as the sight of Billy fucking him sent a heady mix of jealousy and lust screaming through him.  
  
He gasped as Billy brushed against his prostate and very carefully he licked at Don's cock, swallowing him down, trying to synchronize the competing rhythms. He lifted his hand to card through Billy's hair restlessly. It wasn't going to take much to put him on edge, or to tip him over.  
  
"Holy fuck," Billy breathed, pausing momentarily to just stare, watching. He nuzzled into Charlie's touch, resuming his thrusts. Charlie was slick, tight, hotter than he could have possibly imagined, and he could feel the coil tightening at the base of his spine. Soft grunts and moans and the sound of Charlie sucking filled the still air. Shifting his weight to one arm, he wrapped his fingers around Charlie's cock and stroked, receiving a moan from Don as Charlie's pleasure was transmitted through him.  
  
Charlie sucked urgently on his brother, feeling the pressure building at the base of his spine. Billy's hand on his cock almost sent him over. There was pleasure everywhere, so much that it threatened to overwhelm him.  
  
Don's eyes rolled back on his head as the pressure of Charlie's mouth around him increased. He panted, grasping Charlie's shoulder firmly, wishing he could join his hand to Billy's on Charlie's cock from where he was. He'd have to remember to rethink his position for next time.   
  
Glancing up, Billy locked eyes with Don for a moment, the connection between them through Charlie an almost palpable thing. "Billy, _please_ ," Don moaned on Charlie's behalf.  
  
"Come on," Billy growled. "Come for me."  
  
Charlie moaned and arched and came, hoping to bring Don and Billy with him.  
  
Billy groaned as Charlie clenched around him, pushing deep once more before he jerked and came, dimly aware of Don's echoing groan as he shuddered through his release. When Billy looked up again, Don was draped against the headboard, clutching it desperately and trying to regain his breath as Charlie slowly released him from his mouth. Bending forward, he captured Charlie's lips in a soft kiss, wanting a sample of their combined tastes as he slipped gently from Charlie's body.  
  
Charlie whimpered as Billy withdrew, trying to tug him up as best he could so that they could all lie tangled up in each other. He was panting, still trying to get his breath back but he whispered, "Love you both."  
  
Don slid down from his spot up by the pillows, gathering Charlie in his arms and cradling him tightly. He needed him all to himself, just for a minute, before he could relax and open up to Billy again. "I love you Charlie, so very very much," he whispered.  
  
"Love you, too, Don," Charlie whimpered softly. "With all my heart."  
  
Kissing him, long and slow and tender, Don slowly eased his grip on his brother, pushing him gently into Billy's waiting arms. "I'm sorry, Billy," Don whispered. "I--I just--"  
  
"I know," Billy cut him off. "It's okay. I understand." Reaching out a hand, he stroked his fingers tenderly down Don's cheek. "You."  
  
Pressing his palm to his face, Don smiled and replied, "You."   
  
"And you," Billy smiled, kissing Charlie quickly and wrapping his arms around him, snuggling down into his heat.  
  
"And me," Charlie agreed sleepily, almost missing the slight chuckle from both men.   
  
"Told you he's fun when he's like this. I can actually keep up with him," Don said, voice soft.  
  
Billy chuckled again, linking his hand with Don's and resting them on Charlie's skin. It was perfection itself and he felt sleep pull at him inexorably.  
  
He was a little surprised to be the first to awake a few hours later and he sat up gently. Looking around, he located Charlie's cock ring in the pile of toys near the bed, managing to retrieve it without waking either of the other two men. Binding Charlie swiftly, he settled into place, running his hands softly along Don and Charlie's skin, just barely ghosting along it.  
  
Charlie woke to light touches. He caught Billy's hand and tugged him down for a gentle kiss. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Billy grinned. He ran his fingers through Charlie's hair, placing a personal bet with himself that it'd take approximately ten minutes for him to realize he'd been bound. He kissed Charlie's jaw, running his fingers along his skin before looking over at Don, curled on his side and sleeping contentedly. "Think we should wake your brother up?"  
  
Charlie looked over at Don, an affectionate smile creeping across his face. "Yeah." He leaned over and kissed Don gently, tenderly.  
  
Don blinked a little, a confused grunt working out of him as he turned his head. "Hey, buddy," he yawned, wrapping his hands around Charlie's waist and pulling him in for a long kiss. "You're both up before me?"  
  
"Yep," Billy grinned, leaning over Charlie to claim a kiss of his own. "You were out cold."  
  
"Must've been tired," Charlie said, stroking Don's hair. "Told you you've been working too hard."   
  
"Charlie--"  
  
"I know, I know, we'll talk about it later." He kissed Don's temple before turning to claim a kiss from Billy.  
  
Billy grinned, accepting Charlie into his arms and kissing him deeply, passionately. "Charlie," he chastised lightly, "don't you know? That's what we're here for. To remind Don that there are things that are important besides work." He broke off his kiss with Charlie, leaning over him to kiss Don's shoulder. "Right Don?"  
  
"Don't encourage him," Don grumbled.   
  
"Oh I don't know, I can think of some things I'd like to encourage him to do," Billy said, stroking Charlie's cheek. He turned Charlie in his arms so that he was facing Don. "Surely you can think of a few things, too."  
  
"Well, when you put it like that," Don purred, snuggling closer to the two men and grinning at Charlie wickedly before bending his head to Charlie's neck. He nipped lightly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, soothing the spot immediately with his tongue. He repeated the action several times, nipping at a slightly different spot each time as he ran his hands along Charlie's soft skin.  
  
Charlie moaned and practically melted into Don's touches. He craved those touches, that warmth and tenderness. He tilted Don's head up so that he could give him a kiss. _Mine_.  
  
Grinning Don returned the kiss in kind, reaching out to caress Billy's skin. "So, did you wake me up for any particular reason," he teased, "or do you two just hate seeing a man enjoying his rest?"  
  
"Why enjoy your rest when there's so many other things to enjoy?" Billy smirked, pulling both men closer. His hands teased Charlie's skin, running lightly along the curve of his hip, just barely tickling him.  
  
Charlie shivered and laughed, spreading his legs a little. "For example, you could be enjoying me," Charlie said, giving Don his best grin.  
  
"Cheeky little imp, isn't he?" Billy grinned, tweaking a nipple.  
  
Don licked his lips, gaze filling with heat. He glanced down, realizing Billy had bound him while they were sleeping and Charlie hadn't yet realized. He grinned and purred, "Exactly the way we like him." He pulled at Charlie, tipping him efficiently out of Billy's arms and onto his back, partially covering him with his body as he claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss.  
  
Charlie gave an appreciative moan and sprawled out on the bed, offering himself to both men. He kissed Don passionately, reaching out to Billy with one hand.  
  
As always, Billy went willingly, bumping shoulders with Don as he went to work on Charlie's skin, slowly teasing at his neck and collar bone, biting down in exactly those places guaranteed to make Charlie squirm. He watched a minute as Don broke the kiss, moving to Charlie's neck and chest, before he started kissing Don's back and shoulders. Billy craved him. It was his turn.  
  
Don paused and gave Billy a long, lingering kiss.   
  
Charlie stroked Don's chest, Billy's arm. He wanted Don inside him, but he was pretty sure Don and Billy wanted to be together.  
  
Returning his focus to Charlie's skin, Don licked and sucked at his favorite places, wanting--needing--to feel his brother respond to his touch before he could really give Billy the attention he knew he was craving. "God, you feel so good, Charlie," he murmured into his skin. "Wanna be in the middle for a change. Wanna be in you when Billy fucks me." He looked up at Charlie's face, waiting to see his reaction.  
  
Charlie swallowed. "That sounds unbelievably hot. Billy?" he asked softly, looking to see his reaction.  
  
Billy's grin stretched from ear to ear. Wordlessly, he grabbed Don, pulling him up for a hard, fast kiss and then turning to give Charlie the same treatment.   
  
"I think he likes the idea," Don said wryly, a little breathless.  
  
"Good," Charlie grinned. "As much as I enjoy being in the middle, you should get a chance to experience it, too."  
  
Billy made to swing his feet out of bed and Don's head shot up from where it was idly kissing Charlie's skin. "Where are you going?"  
  
"You said you wanted to be in the middle. Unless you want me to try and climb over you both, I figured this was the fastest way to get you there." He slid back into bed behind Don, running his hands down his body before kissing his skin, starting at the nape of his neck and working his way slowly down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Charlie snuggle closer to Don, kissing him softly at first and then with increasing passion. Don's hand drifted between them, just barely teasing at the length of Charlie's cock, Charlie's quick intake of breath letting Billy know he'd finally realized his predicament.  
  
"Looks like Billy woke up first," Don said, grinning.  
  
Billy's head popped up and gave Charlie a wink before leaning over to give him a kiss.   
  
"One of these days, I'm going to wake up first."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do then, imp?" Billy asked.  
  
"You'll just have to wait to wake up to find out," Charlie replied, his most wicked grin crossing his face.  
  
Don and Billy shivered together, identical thoughts crossing their minds. They'd created a monster.   
  
"Well, that will be an interesting day," Billy purred, leaning over Don to kiss Charlie again. He lingered over the kiss, letting Don feel the press of their bodies against him, waiting for the first moan and squirm of pleasure and frustration before he returned his attention to Don's shoulders.  
  
Charlie kissed Don again and it started out as tender but then Don's tongue was in his mouth, tasting and licking away all traces of Billy Cooper until all that was left was Charlie. He moaned softly, one hand caressing Don's chest, the other finding Billy's arm and rubbing gently.  
  
Billy laid a hand on Charlie's waist, letting his thumb trace soft patterns in the skin and effectively trapping Don between them. Don's back was pressed against his chest, and he shifted slightly so he could pay attention to his neck and whisper in his ear. "Can't wait to be inside you again, feel you hot, tight around me. So good, Don," he purred, stroking a hand down his side, curling his fingers around his hip.   
  
"God Billy," Don gasped, dropping his head to lick and nip at Charlie's skin. That low, gravelly purr in his ear had never failed to start his blood racing, and now was no different. And the more Billy turned him on, the more attention he paid to Charlie.  
  
Charlie whimpered and squirmed, trying to get more of that delicious contact. He kissed whatever skin was closest, licking and tasting. He pulled back a little and stroked Don's cheek. "So beautiful like this, Billy."  
  
"Can you feel how much he needs this Charlie?" Billy asked, still purring in Don's ear, hands never ceasing their teasing caresses. One hand drifted to his ass, kneading the taut flesh and ghosting along the cleft. "Can you feel how much he needs you?"  
  
Don lifted his head a little, claiming Charlie's mouth. He moaned into the kiss, pushing back into Billy's hand. "Billy, please," he whispered.  
  
"Soon," Billy promised, voice gentle.   
  
Charlie lifted his head to kiss Billy one last time, then Don, and finally he turned in Don's arms, shivering a little. He linked his fingers with Billy's and took a deep breath.  
  
Don leaned his head back, capturing Billy's mouth before nipping at Charlie's shoulder. Gently, he urged Charlie to turn, placing him on his back again. "Like this," he insisted, kissing him softly. "Want to see your eyes." He grabbed the lube from its spot on the side table, slicking his fingers generously before sliding two gently into Charlie. Nudging at Billy gently, he backed up enough to be able to suck just the tip of Charlie's cock into his mouth as he scissored his fingers deep inside his brother, crooking them to find his prostate.  
  
Billy took the lube from where Don had discarded it on the bed. He slicked his fingers, waiting until Don had Charlie's cock in his mouth before sliding the first finger deep into him.  
  
Charlie gave a loud moan as Don slid his fingers inside of him, whimpered when he brushed his prostate. The heat and the pleasure were incredible. He wailed when Don moaned and his body jerked, his pleasure transmitting itself to Charlie.  
  
"Oh god," Billy groaned. "This is so... you have no idea how hot this is." He slid the second finger into Don, groaning again when Charlie responded. Three fingers and Charlie's head started to whip back and forth on the pillow, a litany of half-formed words falling from his lips. If it weren't for the cock ring, Billy figured he'd be over the edge already. Leaning forward, he whispered in Don's ear. "Ready for me?"  
  
Don let Charlie's cock fall from his lips with a soft pop, panting lightly. He nodded, looking at Charlie's flushed face and running a hand down his chest. Positioning himself between Charlie's legs, he slid slowly, but steadily inside, moaning at the familiar heat. He quivered slightly with the effort to hold still as he felt Billy nudging at his entrance and then Billy was sliding into him, pushing him even deeper into Charlie. He keened in pleasure, mouth open, eyes shut and just let the ripples of sensation wash over him.  
  
Charlie wailed, overcome by sensation, by the expression on his brother's face and the feel of him deep inside him. So much pleasure it felt as though he might shake apart with the force of it. He was beyond even the hope of coherency now, too far gone to beg or plead or do anything at all but feel and make instinctive noises of pleasure.  
  
It was all so good, the feel of Don wrapped tight around him, the ecstasy on Charlie's face beneath them, and Billy didn't know how long he could last. He felt Don start to squirm underneath him, wanting to move but not having enough leverage to manage it. Grabbing Don's hips, he set a rapid, nearly bruising pace, using his own momentum to push Don into Charlie over and over and over. Moans, gasps, and cries blended together until they couldn't be separated out into the individual voices. A ragged "Please" filtered through the haze and Billy guided Don's hand to Charlie's cock.  
  
Operating mostly on instinct, Don managed to remove the cock ring and stroked Charlie firmly.  
  
Charlie came immediately, his control long since shredded. The world briefly went black.  
  
"Billy!" Don cried out as he felt Charlie clench around him, whimpering as Billy pushed him twice more into Charlie before he shuddered and came, arching against Billy's chest, the world losing focus.  
  
Billy's control was long past tenuous, and Don's orgasm nearly did him in. He pounded into him rapidly three more times before the taut muscles milking his cock pulled his orgasm from him with a guttural, shaking moan. He resisted, barely, the urge to flop against Don in a boneless heap, knowing Charlie would be crushed under the combined weight. Using his last reserves, he pulled out of Don, curling on the bed on his side and stroking a hand first down Don's back and then Charlie's arm as Don lay panting on top of his brother.  
  
Charlie slowly opened his eyes, trying to bring a hand up to stroke Don's cheek before deciding it required too much effort. He still didn't think he could form a coherent sentence so he just looked into familiar brown eyes before turning his head slightly to meet Billy's gaze.  
  
Billy just nodded at what Charlie couldn't say. "Yeah, that was intense for me, too."   
  
Don just grunted and nodded once in agreement, still too far gone to try and speak. Grinning Billy caressed Don's back softly. "Let me know if he gets too heavy for you Charlie."  
  
"I will," he said softly. He reached over and took Billy's other hand, squeezing gently. "Have to try that again some time."  
  
Billy squeezed his hand back. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he murmured. "Don't get me wrong, being inside you myself was also a major ambition, but that? That's been my best, dirtiest fantasy since this whole thing started."  
  
Turning his head, Don looked at Billy, crooking a finger to get him to slide closer and kissing him gently when he did. "Glad I could help."  
  
"Me, too," Charlie said softly. "I felt like--like all three of us were connected." No one left out, just pleasure magnified and reflected back over and over."  
  
Don nodded again and finally pushed himself off of Charlie with a groan, settling on Charlie's other side and wrapping an arm around him. "We were. In the best way possible." He kissed the nape of Charlie's neck. "I love you both so much."  
  
"Love you, too. Both of you," he said seriously. "I'm so very glad we can do this. Glad we can all be partners."  
  
"And I have a feeling it's just going to keep getting better," Coop purred. "Love you," he said, kissing Charlie firmly. "And love you." He kissed Don just as firmly.


End file.
